


Orange

by samushou_25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Cute, Drabble, I'm trying, M/M, supermarket au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25
Summary: Osamu didn't find what he searching for





	Orange

Today feels really hot. Under a blazing hot sun, Osamu lazily walk towards the nearest supermarket in his neighborhood. He suddenly feels like having a melon. The chill given from air conditioner on the supermarket kinda calm him down.

Osamu then go straight to fruit section for the melon he currently looking for. When he arrives, he feels so mad. There isn't a single melon there. Osamu's mood gotten so bad that he started to searching for the supermarket employee to complaint. Even though Osamu know this is not their fault, but Osamu still feel like to vent his anger. The heat really affects him.

When he found the employee, he is getting ready for scolding. But when the other person turns around, Osamu just smile and say “Hey, are you free after this? Wanna go out?”

Forget about melon, Osamu found really cute orange instead.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea just suddenly hit me when i go to supermarket yesterday  
> hope you guys enjoy it


End file.
